Can't Touch This
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Tala likes to flirt. But when the people he flirts with make a move on him, he tells them one thing. Short oneshot. Warnings: Yaoi.


+ Tala likes to flirt. But when the people he flirts with make a move on him, he tells them one thing. Short oneshot.

+ Warnings: Yaoi. Grr. Rawr. Boo.

+ Disclaimer: I own it not.

+ A/N: This has been lurking for some time. I have decided to finish it. Grr. Rawr. Boo.

* * *

**Can't Touch This**

Tala smiled as he sipped his drink. He let his hand wander to the knee of the current victim of his flirting in a suggestive manner. The victim said nothing, but also took a sip of his drink, inwardly smirking and thinking that he had clearly pulled. Tala pulled his drink back from his mouth, licked his lips slowly and teasingly and flashed a white smile.

"So, Kai, how do you take it?" Tala asked.

"Take what?" Kai asked back, raising his eyebrows a little, and smirking.

"Oh, everything. Tea, coffee… Sex."

Kai's grin got wider.

"I don't like tea… I take my coffee black with one sugar… As for sex, well… You'll just have to find out for yourself, won't you?"

Kai winked and took another sip of his drink. Tala just grinned, knowing that he was going to get that kind of response. A few moments passed when neither said a word. Kai was watched Tala over the rim of his glass, admiring the pretty porcelain face, the ice blue eyes and the fire red hair, just thinking how utterly gorgeous Tala was. Tala himself was looking into the far corner of the pub, where a blonde boy was sat waiting, checking his watch constantly, and looking pretty fed up.

"So, how do you take it?" came Kai's voice.

"What?" Tala asked, snapping his eyes away from the blonde.

"Sex."

"Oh… Wouldn't you love to know," Tala replied, poking his tongue out.

"I would actually… Care to show me?"

Tala shook his head and chuckled. He took another sip of his drink, but stopped when Kai put his hand on his arm. Tala shot an inquisitive look at Kai, who had a serious, fiery and lusting look in his eyes. Kai leaned in towards Tala.

"I'm being serious… Let's get out of here, and you can show me how you like it," Kai whispered into Tala's ear.

Kai made to pull Tala up, but Tala shook his head, and leaned into Kai's ear.

"You can't touch this."

Tala pulled away, and grinned at Kai, who looked confused, hurt and slightly annoyed. He watched as Tala made his way over to the blonde in the corner, muttering 'bitch' under his breath and storming out of the pub, not giving Tala and the blonde a second glance.

"Hi, there," Tala said to the blonde boy.

The blonde looked up to see Tala grinning broadly, with his hand extended. The blonde nervously said hello back, and shook Tala's hand. Tala gestured to see if he could sit down, and the blonde nodded, before looking at his watch again.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Tala asked.

"Yeah… But he's late. He promised me he'd be on time, and he lied," the blonde sighed.

"That's a shame… If I were him, I wouldn't want to keep a guy as cute as you are waiting," Tala said, smiling.

The blonde boy turned a little red, and looked down at the table. Tala tilted his head, and continued to smiling, thinking that this boy was indeed very cute.

"So, what's your name?" Tala asked.

"Max," the blonde replied, looking up from the table, his face still a little red. "What's yours?"

"Tala."

"Pretty name," Max said without thinking, and slapping a hand over his mouth in shock.

"Not nearly as pretty as your face," Tala replied, reaching out to stroke it.

Max turned bright red again, and Tala realised he could really have some fun with this guy if he wanted to. String him along… Ditch him when it's getting somewhere. Like he usually did.

"So who were you waiting for?" Tala asked.

"Someone who I thought was my boyfriend," Max replied somewhat grumpily. "But he does this all the time… Phones me up, flirts a bit, arranges to meet somewhere, and then bails out at the last minute."

Tala stared. That sounded familiar…

"It's just not fair, y'know? It hurts people's feelings doing that…" Max continued.

Tala continued to stare before shifting in his seat a little. Hearing that from this cutie really made him feel guilty about all the stringing along he himself had been doing. Tala let his hand reach across the table to grasp Max's.

"Darling, you deserve better," he said.

Max twisted his hand up into Tala's so they were joined. He nodded and smiled at Tala, who smiled back. '_You can't touch this_'. Well, maybe he'd make an exception. Just this once.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY FUCKING FINISHED!

Grr. Rawr. Boo.


End file.
